


Konichiwa Thedas!

by TiredNerd



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Arlathan (Dragon Age), Elvhenan, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, MGiT, Mages, Mages and Templars, Magic, Modern Character in Thedas, Modern Girl in Thedas, Multi, Not a rainbow filled Thedas, OC doesn't know anything about the the Dragon Age games, Other, Templars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:26:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredNerd/pseuds/TiredNerd
Summary: Aya has never played the Dragon Age games, not even heard of them. So she was probably the worst person to end up in Theda, even worse, she ended up in Elvhenan.∞   = OC≽≼ = Solas





	1. Disciple of a momma

_**"No one is free, even the birds are chained to the sky"**_

_**-Bob Dylan** _

* * *

 

The birds' chippering awoke her from her slumber; brown eyes looked around in the green. She couldn't remember last time she had inhaled in such fresh air; the relaxation led her to shut her eyes again. The fragrance of grass and soil had long ago escaped her mind; each breath led to old memories being remembered once more. 

She knew that she would have to get up, but she couldn't help but keep on enjoying the gifts of Mother Nature. The city has held back the beauty and hid nature's presence; she had only seen manmade inventions for ages. She had seen tons of colors, artists who had splattered on the walls as if they were their canvases. Yet this was the first time she had not spotted a shade of grey, just green with lines of brown. 

She couldn't help the giggles, she was so happy, for the first time in a long while she had room. Room to breath and think. Time to enjoy life. She finally sat up and brushed back the black curtain, joy pulsed through her small body. 

The giggles died out, and she stared up at clear skies and not grey ones. Standing up she made her way towards the lake, she walked and stopped walking further in when the water reached her knees. She bent down and let her fingers trace the surface, ripples ghosted her touch, and she wonders when was the last time she had visited a lake or the ocean. 

Aya turned to look up at the sky again; this time she was able to see the impossible resting in the heavens. A city that was defying the laws of gravity, instead of technology, there was a golden glow embedding the first sign of intelligent life she had observed in this newly discovered world. 

"Wow," Aya whispered, her brain was barely able to understand what was going on. She stared for ages before finally beginning walking towards an unforeseeable future, little did she know she was a piece being used by Destiny. 

 

∞

 

As she approached the city, the forest slowly began showing signs of people also living on the ground. Aya felt a fear build up in her chest, and each step led to her wondering if she would be welcomed and not chased away. What if she would be seen as an animal? A savage? 

Her feet had finally led her to a small village; people with pointy ears were walking around carrying everyday responsibilities. Her hands went to her ears, and she gawked when she felt the pointy edges. Aya stood there and began thinking about how she had pointy ears now, what else had changed? 

She looked down at her clothes and frowned; she was wearing nothing that resembled what they were wearing. Instead of elegant white silk that showed every beautiful part of her body, she was wearing a loose white dress that went down to her knees. Still, it was better than jeans and a hoodie. 

Aya slowly entered the crowd of people who didn't give her a single glance, which was good. Aya made her way towards a fountain where two others sat talking together; she sat on the fountain just not next to them. Listening to the crowd, she gathered information. 

They spoke a language she had never heard before, but she was able to understand them. She opened her mouth to see if she was able to not only understand but also speak:

" _I'm Aya_ ," she felt joy overtake her as she was able to talk the same language they spoke. She sat and listened to the people who walked by:

"- _the All-Mother is here to seek out another disciple-"_

_"-struck a titan down with just a force spell-"_

_"-the dwarves just sent another gift, I heard these swords had been runed-"_

Aya sat there swallowing down the information she overheard, from what she gathered this world had magic. Which was cool and it explained how the city was able to float in the sky. Aya then began noticing that most of the crowd had started walking in one direction; she stood up and was taken by the river. 

The river piled up in what looked like a temple; walls were covered in paintings and offerings had been placed by large statues. Energy pulsed through the room, it had been faint outside, but inside the temple, there was a storm. Aya stood on her toes to see what was going on, but she was perhaps the smallest elf in the room. 

" _I'm overjoyed by how many that have gathered here today,"_ a female voice boomed throughout the room. The voice held power, the voice of a leader. _"As many of you know each year we come here to pick out a disciple that may help us make Elvhenan greater. And today is that day, we have seen each's abilities and picked out the ones that we knew would benefit all of us. It is my pleasure to announce who has been chosen this year."_

Aya couldn't help but be affected by everyone around her's excitement; she smiled listened closely. She had no idea what was going on, but she was sure she wouldn't be chosen. Names of strangers were spoken and assigned, no one in the crowd was cheering yet, but then suddenly the air in the room got intense when the female voice said the name Mythal:

" _And for the first time of Elvhenan's time there will be two disciples assigned to one person, and Mythal's disciples this time will be Solas and Aya,"_ **say that again.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is the first time I have ever written about how Arlathan was and an MGiT being placed during that time so excuse me if I write something that is wrong.  
> Leave kodus and comment if you feel like it.


	2. A wolf and a fox

_**"Succes is the result of perfection, hard work,** _

_**learning from failure, loyalty and persistence."**_

_**-Colin Powell** _

* * *

 

All of a sudden a mirror lighted up, the crowd gasped and looked around to see where the disciple of Mythal was. Little did they know that the small girl who stood in the middle of the spectators, Aya, was Mythal's newest disciple. She slowly slid through the crowd, crowd and to the small mirror. 

The mirror had a golden frame with a pattern that she had never seen before; what amazed her the most was the shimmering light. Aya had a feeling that she was meant to step through the mirror as if it was a door.

Aya looked back at the crowd who stared at her with large eyes; they had never seen her before, never heard her name. That was not weird; after all, she didn't exist in this world two hours ago. 

" _What should I expect behind that door_ _?_ " her throat felt weird, something felt twisted, different. 

" _Vir'or'eaolas,_ " small girl piped up, Aya smiled down at her, she knew that she could trust a child. 

" _Path of wisdom_ _,_ " Aya smiled and turned to walk into the mirror. She would remember this village, the first people to ever welcome her, people she would likely not ever see again, but they were worth remembering.  

 

**∞**

 

Golden light kissed her skin as she stepped through the mirror; she nearly jumped in fear when she heard the cheering. Aya blinked at the crowd that was throwing petals of flowers and joy was spilled, she didn't know what to do. It felt like a surprise parade that someone had arranged for her, but it was. 

Two female servants came forth with a plate each, they took a flower necklace and placed it on Aya's head. She smiled at them and muttered a thank you; she was sure that it was part of a ritual. Then the other servant took the other flower necklace and leaned over to place it on someone next to Aya. 

Aya looked to her right and gaped, blue eyes at the verge of becoming silver stared down at her with a smirk drawn on his lips. She suspected that this was Solas, a Solas with brown dreads and sunkissed skin. Full lips, a jaw that was so sharp that Aya was sure she would cut her finger if she even dared to touch him. He was a sculpted person, a person who was made to be seen and adored. He was a masterpiece for the eye. 

" _So you're Aya, I must say I have never heard of you,_ " of course he hadn't. 

" _Likewise,_ " Aya smiled and looked around, " _are we just supposed to stand here in the rain of flowers?_ "

" _Do you not know what to do?_ " the look on her face answered for her. " _We shall wait for Mythal to come, after that we shall see._ "

" _Ah,_ " was all she said before smiling back at the enthusiastic crowd. "Do y _ou not know?_ "

" _Maybe,_ " Aya glanced at him; he was giving her a grin that she knew that she would grow to hate. There was something about the guy that screamed charisma and playfulness. 

Aya soon became a bit tired of hearing to the crowd cheering; she usually didn't have the spotlight. Aya found her more comfortable in her room where time didn't matter, where she could cancel out everything and just be her. She for her the dark was a safe place. 

The crowd slowly calmed down, and a woman busted through the door on the second floor, people all around her soon began bowing to her. Aya looked over at Solas who was also showing his respect; she then looked back at Mythal who was staring back at her. Aya felt the weight of her stare and the demand they sent; she knew that she didn't have a choice and did as told. 

" _Rise,_ " her voice boomed through the arena, and everyone responded to her command. Aya looked up at Mythal again who was no longer sending her a death stare; she knew this was Mythal. Mythal radiated with pride, her chin was held high up like a royal and eyes that would always stare you down. " _Once again this year have we found people gifted, people that can perform magic, but the impossible too. The exception is that I have decided to take in two people this year than just one, I couldn't pick only one! Both of them had a brilliance that shone stronger than the stars! How can I give up the chance to teach them! Let's give the two of them a warm welcome and shape them into someone who will make our empire even greater!_ " 

" _Ready?_ " Solas whispered into Aya's ear; his cool breath sent chills down her spine:

" _Don't know until I try,_ " Aya smiled back at him and followed him through the parting crowd. The tall elves gave her smiles, but it was the look in their eyes that told Aya that the grins were born thanks to fear. Fear towards someone. Something was wrong with this empire of theirs; Aya had a feeling that the truth would lead to a tragedy. But no one should live in fear. 

They stepped through the door and was met by two male servants this time, both barechested with white silk wrapped around their waists. They looked well fed and trained, but the way they walked was stiff. Nonetheless, Solas and Aya followed them.

The pair couldn't help but glance at each other once in a while. Aya would glance at him hoping that he would provide answers. Solas would look at her because of his curiosity; he couldn't understand how she got chosen too. Many knew Solas thanks to his magical talents; he had never heard of Aya, not even her name. Whoever she was she had to extraordinary. 

As they were led further into the building fewer and fewer people were to be spotted, Aya couldn't help but wonder if there was something they feared for at the end of the hall. The two males stopped by a large glass door and went to stand by the sides, Solas and Aya glanced at each other. 

" _Should I open it or you?_ " Solas asked, to which Aya answered:

" _Maybe we should knock?_ " Solas only rolled his eyes at her and pushed the doors open, they didn't know what to expect, but they didn't foresee to see Mythal sitting by a beast. She was patting the creature's nose and cooing at it like it was her baby, Aya could see small clouds of smoke puff out its nostrils. **It was a dragon!**

" _There you are!_ " Mythal flashed us a smile and gestured to a coach that was not so far away from her. " _Take a seat!_ "

" _Um, Mythal is that a-?_ " Aya stammered and used both her hands to point at the dragon. 

" _Yes, it's a dragon, what a magnificent creature right?_ " Aya slowly nodded, and Solas beside her lost all his confidence. The two only stood there looking at the dragon in fear. " _Come on, sit down! We got business we need to attend to."_

Aya nodded and slowly approached her seat, taking the position closest to Mythal since it would be rude to do the opposite. Solas stood there dazed out, but soon strode towards Aya and plopped down next to her. Mythal glanced from Aya to Solas before landing her eyes back at the giant reptile, her hand going up and down its nose. 

" _I must congratulate the two of you, many would kill for your positions,_ " Aya knew that she meant it literally. Her bones were trembling in fear, but the three other pair of eyes only saw a child looking at the dragon as if she was a deer. " _You probably are both wondering why there is another disciple too, maybe the spirits will tell you one day._ "

" _And why won't you?_ " it was odd, everything about this was impossible. Aya didn't know how Mythal had found her, but it probably had something to do with magic. 

" _Spoilers,_ " Aya glared at her, how dare she use a Doctor Who references? 

 

**∞**

 

" _Huh, we're neighbors,_ " Aya said and looked at the room she the servant told was her's to keep, the servant who had led her from Mythal was now gone. Solas glanced at her and the door that led to her room, the scowl on his face told her everything. She didn't like him either; there was something about him that ticked her off. She **knew** that guy only would lead to trouble. 

" _Fabulous,_ " he said bitterly and escaped into his room, the door slammed into Aya' face. 

"Bastard," she muttered in English and entered her room. Her room was small but more significant than her previous room. A bed in the corner with a door right next to it that led somewhere, a desk right next to the bed with sheets of paper ready to be covered in ink.

Aya opened the closet and saw what it was filled with: elegant clothes akin to the ones that she found everyone else wearing. She took out one to see if it was the right size. Nope, her small length made it an impossible thing to do; she would look ridiculous. Aya sighed and placed the dress back; she knew she would have to ask for a needle and thread. Yes, she knew how to sew. 

With a sigh, filled with disappointment, she went to the bookshelves and began reading the titles. Someone had placed books perfect for her situation; everything was for newbies and put in an order that told her which book to start with. Aya became sure that Mythal knew of her origins, but why would someone as powerful as her help a poor girl?

She sat down by the desk and looked at the feather placed in a small bottle, Aya blinked at it and wondered how a magical society still had feather pens. The floating city didn't match the feather; it just didn't. With a huff, she gently took it between pressed fingers and began scribbling what information she had been able to scramble up. 

The letters didn't come out prettily, pools of inked had formed some places, but they were readable. Aya looked out and wondered what the date was, but she theorized that they didn't measure time thanks to their immortality. The buildings slowly began showing signs of life as darkness claimed the sky and the city lighted itself up with candles or maybe light orbs fueled by magic. 

"I suppose this is day one," Aya said and wrote in the top corner: "1/1". She felt like Neil Armstrong, doing something revolutionary, Aya couldn't help but wonder what the future held. One thing for sure was dinner. 

 

**∞**

 

" _You didn't change?_ " Solas said while eyeing her clothes, a smirk played on his lips, " _none that would fit your size?_ "

"Ass," she mumbled in English as she sat down in the empty corner of a table. Aya looked around to see eyes watching her; all of the eyes probably had never seen an elf of her size. All of them were at least a head taller; she knew that she would have to spend eternity with her stupid height. 

" _You must be one of the new ones,_ " a husky voice said, a man slid next to her and placed a plate with food in front her. " _You're tiny._ "

" _Maybe it's you, people who are enormous,_ " Aya said with a smile, the blonde smiled back at her now. " _I'm Aya, and you are?"_

_"June, son of Mythal,_ " Mythal had children? Damn, how many? Would it be smart to befriend them or not? 

" _Son of Mythal, huh, how's that? Must be admirers all over the place, ready to attack you,_ " he chuckled to that and nodded, it wasn't just because of who he was, but how he looked like. Everyone here was pretty, but he was deadly pretty. Blue eyes that held all the colors of the sea, Aya would probably drown if she stared too long. Skin that probably shone under moonlight, pearly and making all the other colors stand out more. Lips that were tempting like juicy fruits, she wondered if they were soft and luscious against hers. 

She snapped out of the admiring when he spoke, " _what matters is who I am tempted to devour,_ " he licked his lower lip which sent Aya choking. She felt his hand on her back, patting her gently as another burst of laughter rolled into her ears. " _Creators, here drink_ ," he said and offered a cup filled with an orange liquid. Aya didn't hesitate as she gulped down the mango tasting juice. 

" _Just to be sure, are you flirting with me?_ " Aya glanced at his hand that rested on her back, warmth spread from his touch, but it was unnaturally warm. Magic. 

" _Glad to see you aren't as naive as one would presume,_ " was that a yes? " _I'm curious what my mother sees in you; you must be special, not many can compare to Solas' skill with magic._ "

" _Why not ask your mother?_ " 

" _Because she is no fun, but you... you look like someone who is,_ " Aya didn't know if that was good or not. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Spoilers" is a Doctor Who thing that is River Song thing.


	3. Spinned dreams

 

_**"Remember that not getting what you always want** _

_**is sometimes a wonderful stroke of luck."**_

_**-Dalai Lama** _

 

* * *

 

Suddenly the main door gets opened magically, with Mythal entering in full elvhen glory. Now that she stood close Aya could see all of her curves and muscles; her body was much like a model in a swimsuit magazine. Unreal, but real. June kept on rambling about an invention of his, even though his mother walked in. 

No elf had expected her to come, because she had never done that. The sitting elves all stood up, and Aya followed their example. They bowed and quietly spoke, " _greetings, All-Mother._ " Mythal sat down at the end of the room where one large stone chair had been carved out; she gestured everyone to take their seats with her hand. 

Two servants stepped out of the shadows and stood by her to aid Mythal if needed, but Aya doubted they would be capable of doing what Mythal could. A woman who could cuddle with a dragon without a sign of fear was a woman Aya knew she had to fear because fear would keep her from doing anything stupid. 

The All-Mother sat down and let her eyes glide over each face in the crowd, all unsure what she intended to do. Aya kept her eyes plastered on Mythal. Finally, their eyes met, and Mythal gave her a smirk. The type that sent shivers down your spine. Make your sweat turn cold. Made you wonder if you would survive whatever that was to come. 

" _I feel ashamed for my absence, as the mother of our empire, I should dine with the children of the empire I hold so dearly,_ " Mythal said and let her gaze wander again. Aya bit her lower lip and glanced at June who was staring at his mother with amusement.

People slowly began speaking to one another, at some point of the meal June had slipped away and left Aya alone. She didn't have anything against it as she still had to figure out if it would be wise to befriend him or not. 

 

**∞**

 

Aya looked down at her feet as she let her mind wander; she couldn't help but wonder why she had seen that fear in so many eyes. The summer breeze washed over her and made her hair block her view for a second, but that little second had led her to collide into something. Someone. 

The sound of splatter, clattering and shattering filled her hears. Her clothes felt sticky; Aya brushed her hair back to see a large red stain. Her fingers touched the stain, and she tasted it, soup, tomato soup to be exact. 

" _I'm so sorry! Forgive me for the horrible sin I've committed!_ " she heard a male voice whimper, Aya looked up to see a bowing man. White hair had been braided, some of the spilled soup had also stained onto his clothes. 

" _No worries, it's my fault, I shouldn't keep my eyes on the floor,_ " Aya said a bit confused. Why was he so scared? 

" _Please forgive! I'll do anything not to lose this job!_ " he pleaded as if he hadn't heard Aya talking. Aya stared at the man shake in fear, before picking the shards and placing it in the silver tray that had fallen onto the floor. " _Please! Let me do it!_ "

" _Did you even hear what I said earlier?_ " Aya sighed and began picking up the tinier shards. 

" _N-no, please forgive me._ "

" _Why should I forgive you when it is my fault,_ " the whimpering stopped, and the elvhen mage stared at the girl pick up the shards. " _Could you help me?_ " 

" _O-of course!_ " he stammered and began helping her. 

" _Could you tell me why you got so scared?_ " Aya bluntly asked, the poor man froze up and looked at her:

" _You're one of the chosen, so it is obvious why I should fear you,_ " that didn't help Aya understand at all. " _As a chosen one you have been gifted with power and status, a mere servant, like me, can lose their job by making a mistake like this._ " 

" _But you're still a person,_ " the servant blinked at her and said something that would change Aya's opinion about the strange lands she found herself in:

" _ **But a person who is worth less than you**._"

Something in Aya broke at that idea, how could anyone think that? It was impossible for her to imagine something like that. Aya viewed every human and elf as equals. " _Ridiculous,_ " Aya looked into purple colored eyes, " _do you believe that?_ "

" _It is the way of the People,_ " she scowled at that answer, this explained so much. This empire held no love, just hunger for power and riches. Her cheek turned red as she slowly saw the pieces fall together, but what could she do? Aya knew that she currently holds no power; the people who surrounded her were masters of wielding magic. " _My lady, are you fine?_ "

" _Do not worry, where was this soup supposed to go?_ " if what she heard was correct he would lose his job if she didn't take the blame. 

" _To the dining hall, do not worry about this, my Lady, I'm sure someone else has brought the same._ "

" _If you are sure, but could I at least get your name?_ " it was after all good manners. 

" _Assan,_ " arrow? Odd. Aya grabbed his hand and gave it a firm shake:

" _I'm Aya, pleased to meet you Assan,_ " Assan face told Aya everything she needed to know. 

 

∞

 

Aya stepped out of the small bath and changed into one of the too large nightgowns; she looked into the small mirror that had been placed in the corner of the stone room. She leaned closer to study whatever changes had been done to her body; her body was leaner and held less fat. Lips still thick and small, brown eyes that were more like black, the only change was her curls. Instead of thick ones, there was a bush. 

"I must say I rock this style," she said and let her hands go into her locks. With a smile she climbed into her bed, her eyes staring up at the roof. She felt so powerless, naive and dumb; Aya had never felt this before. What use did her previous knowledge help with? 

Did her worlds rules apply here, was there a thing called gravity here or was it just magic? A frustrated sigh escaped her lips, but it didn't help. More and more thoughts and doubt filled her up; Aya closed her eyes as she tried to sleep. 

 

≽≼

 

The tail wagged as the furry creature skipped from one stone to the other; the wolf watched her with dark eyes wondering when his pray would finally make it over the streaming water. Slowly the fur fell off, and olive skin emerged. The rabbit slowly stood up, and a more intelligent creature came forth, one with more grace — an elf. 

Solas looked at Aya amused as she continued down walking down the skipping. Until she came in the middle when she stepped out in the water.  Orange, yellow and red flowers grew at an unusual pace. The wolf wondered how she had entered his dream, he could only blame their position in the real world. With just a wall separating the two of them, but she should still be in her realm of the Fade and not his. 

Small fishes nibbled on her skin, Solas narrowed his eyes, and automatically his ears turned straight up. The strange girl stood there and watched them with large eyes, he leaned closer and wondered if she would leave or not. 

She did not. 

The girl walked to sit on the green grass with some white and yellow flowers; she slowly plucked them up and began braiding them together. It reminded Solas of the flower chains his town used to decorate the homes and temples with. Instead of making a long line she made a circle, she placed it on her head instead of as a necklace. 

" _What are you doing in my realm?_ " Solas finally asked. She turned to look at him with a big grin:

" _Let's not take it personally._ " He blinked his eyes at her; of course, it was personal. Nobody should enter another dreamers area without their consent; it would be as if someone walked in on you while you were in the bath. Knowingly. 

" _Leave,_ " her head tilted as a curious animal:

" _To where._ "

" _Back to where you came from._ " 

" _I'm afraid that would be impossible,_ " Solas jumped down from the cliff and landed without giving off a sound. He stared down at her in his massive wolf form, instead of fear Aya offered a grin. " _You look so fluffy! Much better than a bear._ " 

" _Aya,_ " she gave him an innocent child, her behavior much like a child's. Then it hit him; she was a child, it explained all the questions. Solas began wondering why the All-Mother would make such a young person her student. " _How old are you Aya._ "

" _Sixteen, why?_ " Sixteen, he had been compared to a sixteen-year-old babe. He let his eyes glide over her body; her physical form didn't fit her age. Why? Solas leaned closer and let his muzzle sniff her; there was a grey aroma. He didn't understand, just who was Aya. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her small body held his close. " _So soft._ "

He sighed and remembered how his first few hundred years had been; it was not unusual for her to act like this. Another sigh escaped him, Solas wondered what was so special with Aya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay with the release of the chapter! It's just that there are so many tests and exams, but anyway I hope you leave a kodus or whatever you wish to.


End file.
